The present invention relates generally to a safe environment to which an individual may retreat for protective or rest purposes. More specifically, the invention relates to a protective sleep unit that includes multiple protective and convenience features. This invention is directed towards providing users with a high-level security system for use during sleeping periods. It also acts as a place of retreat and defense against those desiring to inflict bodily harm upon a user. Lastly, the invention might be used as a protective environment during biological or chemical attacks and natural disasters.
A safe room is a room having a reinforced door and walls for use in emergencies such as tornados or when an intruder enters a dwelling. Typically, the walls of the safe room comprise concrete or steel to protect individuals or items inside the safe room. Safe rooms have been used as a form of protection for many years. Safe rooms are limited in their use because of their weight and size. Ordinarily, they are built during an initial construction of a residence or during a remodeling of the residence. Alternatively, an installer fabricates the safe room outside the residential dwelling and hauls it into place.
Problems that exist with a safe room include reinforcing structural members under and around the safe room during initial construction or remodeling of the residence. Hauling a safe room into place may require the removal of doors and/or walls. Thus, there are many problems associated with the use and installation of safe rooms.
The present invention overcomes many of these problems associated with safe rooms. The protective unit of the present invention is shipped to a residence and constructed on-site. Individual or component parts are carried through standard-sized entryways thereby alleviating the need to remove doors and walls. Additionally, it does not require any further reinforcement of structural members within the residence.
It is an object of the invention to provide a high-level security unit that includes a protective barrier between an intruder or dangerous environmental condition and a user.
It is another object of the invention to provide a unit that includes high-level security during periods of sleep. The unit might be equipped with various sensors to alert a user when an intruder has entered the user's dwelling.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a unit that includes a bulletproof shielding material for protecting an occupant. The shielding material is durable such that it can withstand the impact of large objects such as sledge hammers, wrecking bars and the like.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a sealed environment that protects an occupant from chemical, biological or other harmful airborne contaminants. The sealed unit may be used as a positive pressure system, that allows the user to bring in fresh filtered air and keep offensive agents such as pollen, mold spores, radioactive fallout, or viruses like SARS from entering the unit. Alternatively, the unit may be used as a negative pressure system to create an isolation environment that allows the user to contain events caused by airborne particles (like the transfer of a contagious virus).
It is another object of the invention to provide a secured area that allows a user to see an area external to the closed unit while preventing others from peering into the unit.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective unit that protects against terrorism or, harmful biological agents such as Anthrax. The unit includes a security system for detecting intruders and reacting thereto. Bullet proof shielding protects the occupant from weapons of mass destruction including biological and chemical warfare. The unit can be operated as a safe room or bomb shelter. It may be used to prevent kidnappings, or protect the occupant from natural disasters such as tornados, hurricanes, earthquakes and floods.
These objects and others will become apparent when the aforementioned discussion is taken in conjunction with the following disclosure.